memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek documentaries and specials
The following is a list of various documentaries and television specials related to Star Trek. One distinction that can be made between the two is that "documentaries" tend to be of a purely informative nature, mostly providing (behind-the-scenes) background information on the live-action productions, whereas "television specials" often tend to be of a celebratory nature with emphasis on entertainment (habitually featuring guests and entertainers who have no formal affiliation with the Star Trek-franchise), even if background information is incorporated. This list generally encompasses "stand-alone" productions (when franchise produced, predominantly of a promotional nature), "unofficial" productions, and many broadcasts made by third parties outside Paramount Pictures/CBS' usual franchise home media/video format framework. Most "official" documentaries and specials that were created for inclusion on the individual home media/video format releases, otherwise known as "special/bonus features" or "Value Added Material" ("VAM"), are not listed here and are detailed with their originating products and/or their own individual entries. Some "official" productions that were first broadcast on television before receiving a home media release (either in full or in part) are also listed here. * 40 Years of Star Trek (The Space Channel, Canada) * 50 Years of Star Trek * After They Were Famous: Star Trek * After Trek * America Loves... Star Trek * Bring Back... Star Trek * Building Excitement: Star Trek: Nemesis * Building Star Trek * Computer Aided Design T363 * Computer Graphics in Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan * Deep Space Nine Chronicles * E! Inside Star Trek * E! Inside Star Trek: Voyager * Earthlings: Ugly Bags of Mostly Water * Entertainment Tonight Salutes Star Trek * FanAddicts! * For the Love of Spock * fxguidetv * Galileo Restoration Project * Gene Roddenberry: Up Close And Personal * How William Shatner Changed the World * ILM Special Visual Effects, Star Trek The Next Generation * InnerSPACE: Behind The Scenes: Star Trek * Inside Star Trek - The Real Story * Jonathan Ross' Essential Guide To Star Trek: First Contact * Journey's End: The Saga of Star Trek: The Next Generation * Launch of Star Trek: Voyager * Leonard Nimoy: Star Trek Memories * Mind Meld: Secrets Behind the Voyage of a Lifetime * Modern Marvels: Star Trek Tech * * MTV Screen: Star Trek: Making The Movie * Next Gen on TNN: A 5-Day Mission * Our Star Trek: The Fifty Year Mission * Pioneers of Television: Science Fiction * ''Reading Rainbow: The Bionic Bunny Show * Regeneration: Engaging the Borg * Sci-Fi Channel Star Trek Special Edition * Secrets of the Universe * Star Trek 25th Anniversary Special * Star Trek Night ** [[Star Trek Night (UK, 1996)|Star Trek Night, 1996]] ** [[Star Trek Night (UK, 2001)|Star Trek Night, 2001]] * Star Trek Tech * Star Trek Viewers Choice Marathon * Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond * Star Trek: 45 Years of Designing the Future * Star Trek: A Captain's Log * Star Trek Beyond First Contact * Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier * Star Trek: The Captains' Summit * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Behind the Scenes * Star Trek Evolutions * Star Trek: Return of The Next Generation * Star Trek: Science vs. Fiction * Star Trek Story (BBC) * Star Trek: The Next Generation Viewers Choice Marathon * Star Trek: The True Story * Star Trek: Voyager - Inside the New Adventure * * The 25-Year Mission * The Captains * The Captains Close Up * The Captains of The Final Frontier * * The Making of Star Trek Nemesis * The Making of Star Trek Deep Space Nine Trials And Tribble-ations * Masters of Illusion: The Wizards of Special Effects * The Science of Star Trek * The Star Trek Logs: An MTV Big Picture Special Edition * The Star Trek Saga: From One Generation To The Next * The Toys That Made Us * The Truth Is in the Stars * The Twenty-Five Year Mission Tour * The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture * The Real Story: Star Trek (Smithsonian channel) * The Weakest Link: Star Trek Edition * Trek Fest '95 * Trek Fest '96 * * Trekkies * Trekkies 2 * Trek Nation * Ultimate Trek: Star Trek's Greatest Moments * What We Left Behind * William Shatner's Get A Life! * William Shatner's Star Trek Memories * William Shatner Presents: Chaos on the Bridge * Your Guide To ... Star Trek Generations ; French productions * Téléportation 2161 - Kirk, Spock et nous de:Star-Trek-Dokumentation fr:Documentaires et émissions spéciales Documentaries